Notre Combat
by Liloonee
Summary: Un One Shot Draco/Harry. Une bataille finale, des souvenirs et de l'avenir.


Bonjour,

Ceci est un One Shot Draco/Harry.

Tout se passe du point de vue à Draco.

Ne comprend ne le tome 6, ni le tome 7.

Le monde d'Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent à J. K. Rowling

Merci à ma bêta, Berna, ma meilleure amie, pour m'avoir corrigée :)

* * *

Un cri déchirant me stoppe. Avec frayeur, je le vois au sol en train de subir je ne sais quel effet de sortilèges, de potions ou pire, d'attaque mental. Et même si je souffre pour lui, je ne peux agir. Ils sont tout les deux sous un dôme. Dôme qui disparaitra lorsqu'un des deux mourra. Un combat à mort. Leur combat.

*Flashback*

Je ne pouvais pas continuer ainsi. Depuis que son retour officiel a été annoncé, je dois subir. Subir l'apprentissage de mangemorts, subir les mangemorts, subir les coups, subir les cris, subir la violence mais, surtout, le subir lui. Lui qui a pris d'assaut notre manoir pour en faire son quartier général. Je n'en pouvais plus tout simplement. Un jour ma mère m'a surpris en train de faire mes bagages, elle a mis un doigt sur sa bouche, m'a pris un bras et m'a emmené dans les appartements privés de Severus. Mon parrain. Il a simplement hoché la tête avant de dire que l'on partirait cette nuit.

Une fois la nuit tombée, Severus m'a trainé le long du manoir, jusqu'à la grille de sortie. Il a pris un papier de sa poche, me l'a fait lire et ensuite on a transplané vers l'endroit. Un refuge, une cachette, des combattants. Mais, surtout, un quartier général. Quartier général opposant à celui que je venais de quitter. Ma mère savait pour mon parrain, elle le savait et elle lui est restée fidèle sans dévoiler quoique ce soit. Une bouffée de chaleur m'envahit lorsque l'on pénétra dans le salon. Je venais de croiser un regard vert émeraude.

*fin flashback*

Calme. Reste concentré. Baisse toi. Souffle. Cri. Jette toi. Explosion. Douleur. Respire. Regarde à droite. Regarde à gauche. Marcher rapidement. Marcher efficacement. Evite. Saute. Jette un sort. Ne surtout pas se déconcentrer. Ne pas y penser mais, ne surtout pas le regarder. Penser à soi pour le moment. Penser à rester en vie pour le regarder plus tard. Courir. Essoufflement. Buisson. Se cacher. Prendre ses potions en possession. Boire une potion antidouleur. Se relever. Voir un groupe de mangemorts entourant deux personnes. Lancer de la poudre d'obscurité. Chopper les deux bras des victimes. Lancer une potion d'explosion derrière soi. Et soudain repenser au entrainements.

*flashback*

- NON MAIS, PUTAIN MALFOY ! ON SE CASSE LES PIEDS A ETRE AVEC TOI, A T'ACCEPTER PARMIS NOUS, A T'ENTRAINER ET TOI T'EN A RIEN A FOUTRE ! QUAND ..t

Soudain, se fut le silence. Weasley continuait de gesticuler tout en lançant des regards meurtriers derrière moi. Doucement, je me retournais, Harry se tenait là et à en juger par sa baguette de sortie, c'était lui l'auteur du sortilège de mutisme.

- Stop Ron. Malfoy est avec nous désormais, que ça te plaise ou non. Si cela ne te convient pas, évite-le ou change ton comportement envers lui. As-tu remarqué qu'il n'a pas eu une seule parole déplacé depuis qu'il est ici ? Qu'il essaie de s'intégrer au mieux ? Qu'il a donné toutes les informations qu'il possédait ?

Tandis qu'Harry se lançait dans son discours, une bouffée de chaleur m'envahit. Harry prend ma défense, d'une certaine manière, il a confiance en moi. Tiens, il se retourne vers moi.

- Hum, à partir de maintenant, vu qu'on est dans le même camp, on pourrait devenir civilisé entre nous, donc autant s'appeler par nos prénoms et ainsi mettre le passé derrière nous. Qu'en penses-tu Draco ?

Harry me tendis sa main, me rappelant le souvenir de première année où il avait refusé la mienne. Il m'a surpris, cette guerre le rend vraiment beaucoup plus mature que ce qu'il était. J'acquiesçais et je serrais sa main, sa main douce.

Au fil des jours, l'ambiance allait de mieux en mieux. Sous ordre de Dumbledore, je me mis à faire des recherches en partenariat avec Severus, il voulait qu'on fasse le plus de potions possible pour avoir le maximum de stock et secrètement, Dumbledore voulait qu'on essaie de créer des potions, potion de guérison, potion d'explosion, et autres. Mes recherches m'emmenaient souvent à la bibliothèque et c'est là, qu'on a commencé nos petits rendez-vous. Harry était chargé d'entraîner les autres en défense et attaque et il voulait connaître le plus de sortilèges possible donc il passait également du temps à la bibliothèque. Au début, je pensais qu'Harry faisait exprès de venir quand j'étais présent, mais, vite je me suis aperçu que c'était une façon de sa part, de ne pas me laisser à l'écart, de lui ou des autres adolescents, je ne sais pas. Mais, contre toute attente, on se parlait calmement, on s'échangeait nos idées et nos rendez-vous à la bibliothèque duraient de plus en plus longtemps.

La veille de prendre le Poudlard Express, je tournais en rond dans mon lit et il était impossible pour moi de dormir. En essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, je me rendis à la bibliothèque. En entrant, je le vis. Il dormait. Il avait du passer sa soirée devant le grimoire posé sous ses mains. Doucement, je fis apparaître un plaid et je lui mis sur ses épaules. Je lui enlevais ses lunettes pour les poser à plat sur la table. Puis, je ne résistais pas à la tentation : je passais ma main dans ses cheveux, doux. Sensation de tendresse. Je compris tout d'un coup. J'étais amoureux. Amoureux de lui. Amoureux d'un être qui se mettrait en danger pour aider autrui. Amoureux d'un être qui serait prêt à mourir pour tuer son ennemi. Amoureux d'Harry Potter. Puis, je me fis une promesse. Le soutenir envers et contre tout. Etre à ses côtés aussi longtemps que possible mais, surtout essayer de lui donner le sourire.

*fin flashback*

- DRACOOOO, ATTENTION !

Vite, je me jetais au sol, quand je me relevais, il y avait trois personnes devant moi qui faisaient face à trois personnes également. Daphnée Greengrass, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott. Pansy Parkinson, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle. Les deux clans des sixièmes années des Serpentards face à face.

*flashback*

Arrivé au Poudlard Express, je me suis séparé des autres, je voulais être seul. Arrivé dans un compartiment vide, je me mis près de la fenêtre et sorti un livre de potion. Quelques minutes après le départ du train, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit, je levais la tête et fit un sourire à Blaise. Le seul ami que j'ai depuis des années. Il me sourit à son tour et s'installa en face de moi. Il me parla de ses vacances, de sa mère volage avec son nouveau copain, il fit de son mieux pour faire une discussion neutre. La porte s'ouvrit une seconde fois et on découvrit Théo et Daphnée. Ils étaient main dans la main, un peu gênés de se tenir devant nous.

- On peut se mettre avec vous ? On a eu des soucis avec les autres Serpentards et vu que toi, Zabini tu es neutre on s'est dit qu'on pourrait essayer de se joindre à vous.

Blaise me regarda pour me demander mon accord et j'hochais la tête. A leur tour, ils s'installèrent et racontèrent leur vacances. En pleine discussion, nous fûmes encore une fois coupés quand la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit avec fracas. Parkinson, Crabbe et Goyle se tenaient là. De suite Théo se mit debout avec sa baguette à la main.

- Tiens, Tiens, qui avons-nous là ? Ricana Parkinson. Greengrass, qu'est-ce que ça te fait de faire la prostituée des mangemorts ? As-tu pris autant de plaisir qu'ils en ont pris eux ?

Théo frémit et je me demandais un instant si ce que le bouledogue disait était vrai. Je me levais pour stopper Theo qui avait levé sa baguette. Parkinson éclata d'un rire mauvais.

- Parce que tu crois que ton sort est mieux Malfoy ? Et dire que je devais être ta future femme ! Et toi, tu, tu devrais avoir honte de ce que tu a fais ! HONTE ! Te refugier chez Dumbledore, chez Potty ! HONTE ! Et dire que le maître avait des beaux projets pour toi. Tu crois que tu vas t'en sortir comme ça, en allant de l'autre côté ? Tu vas souffrir, on va te démolir, tu es seul maintenant, SEUL !

Des sortilèges fusaient derrière moi et dans le couloir atteignant les trois serpentards, les stupefixants.

- On a attendu du bruit, est-ce que vous allez bien ?

Hermione suivit de près par Harry et Weasley venaient d'enjamber les trois corps. J'entendis vaguement un oui comme réponse puis une main se posa sur mon épaule. Blaise me retourna vers lui.

- Tu n'es pas seul Draco, je suis là avec toi, qu'importe le clan que tu choisis et je suis sur qu'eux aussi seront avec nous.

Doucement, Théo et Daphnée mirent également une main sur la main de Blaise. J'étais touché par leur soutien. Le trio referma la porte derrière eux en partant et je sus, que cette année serait différente des autres. Les Serpentards se soudaient et tournaient le dos au clan qu'on leur destinait.

*fin flashback*

- ASSEZ ! Maintenant qu'on est sur un champ de bataille, je vais enfin pouvoir vous faire votre tête !

- Parce que tu crois, Parkinson qu'on va te laisser faire ? Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué on est quatre et vous êtes trois. Que vas-tu faire ? Appeler tes amis les mangemorts, nous envoyer des insultes à la gueule ? En tout cas, les mecs, laissez la moi.

Daphnée ne pouvais pas voir Parkinson et cela était réciproque. Sans même attendre nos avis, Daphnée se jeta sur Parkinson et lui saisit les cheveux. Goyle voulut s'en mêler mais, Théo le pris de court en engageant un duel avec lui. Il ne restait plus que Crabbe face à nous.

- Je m'en occupe Draco, tu es plus amoché que moi puis va le retrouver.

Hochement de tête envers Blaise. Et alors que je partais pour l'autre sens, une pensée m'envahit : faites qu'ils soient tous les trois en vie quand tout cela sera terminé.

*flashback*

Dumbledore nous avait laissé carte blanche au niveau des entraînements et de la création de potions. Vite, avec Harry, nous avons repris l'habitude de se retrouver à la bibliothèque. A parler des stratégies, à parler de nos envies, de nos peurs, de tout et de rien en même temps.

Lorsqu'un jour, je surpris un Harry songeur. Une main posé sous son menton, maintenant sa tête. Doucement, je mis ma main sur son épaule pour lui faire signe que je venais d'arrivé. Il sourit puis je m'installais face à lui. Contrairement aux autres jours, il me regardait et ne me parlait pas.

- Tu as un soucis Harry ?

- Non, non, c'est juste que.. Tu sais que Ron et Hermione se sont enfin déclaré leurs sentiments ?

J'hochais la tête, un jour les deux étaient entrés dans la grande salle main dans la main et j'avais perdu mon pari avec Blaise car j'avais prédis que leur mise en couple s'effectuerai plus tard et que lui était plus proche.

- Alors, je me suis dis. Pourquoi pas moi à mon tour ? J'ai toujours un doute sur le fait que je survivrais ou non à la bataille finale qu'il y aurait un jour face à Voldemort. Alors, je me dis que c'est maintenant ou jamais, car si cela est réciproque, je pourrais en profiter de suite et non me languir avec des si ou des peut-être.

Mes pensées bourdonnaient dans ma tête. Harry venait d'avouer a demi-mot qu'il était amoureux. Il se leva de sa chaise, emballa ses affaires dans son sac puis, soudainement, se pencha sur la table, me murmura un je t'aime avant de me voler un baiser puis, de partir à toute allure.

Je restais surpris sur ma chaise. Ai-je vraiment vécu cela ou était-ce le fruit de mon imagination ? Doucement, je touchais mes lèvres de ma main puis tout aussi vite, j'emballais à mon tour mes affaires et fonçais vers la salle commune de Gryffondor.

La grosse dame refusa de me laisser passer. Par contre, j'ai pu obtenir d'elle de demander Harry. Mécontente, elle passa le message et å ma surprise, ce n'est pas Harry qui arriva mais, une Hermione souriante.

- Il a enfin décidé de se déclarer, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai du user de mon temps et de ma force de persuasion en l'incitant ! Car monsieur, ne considérait pas cela comme une bonne idée et pensait que ce n'était pas réciproque. Mais, je le vois bien moi, comment tu le regardes. Enfin, je suis contente. Assez parlé, je vais te le ramener moi, car monsieur a la frousse !

Hermione me fit un baiser sur la joue avant de faire demi tour et moins d'une minute après, je la vis trainer Harry par le bras avant de le pousser et de fermer la porte de la grosse dame derrière elle.

Il était gêné, il regardait partout ailleurs sauf sur moi, il passait une de ses mains dans ses cheveux. Je soufflais un bon coup avant de le chopper vers moi. Surpris, il essaya de se dégager de ma poigne et de baragouiner des choses sans queue ni tête. Je lui mis une pression dans son bras et il arrêta et décida qu'il était temps qu'il me regarde dans les yeux. Doucement, j'avançais ma tête vers la sienne et avant de lui donner à mon tour un baiser, je lui murmurais un doux, je t'aime aussi idiot.

*fin flashback*

J'ai dû user de sortilèges et de potions afin d'avancer vers lui. Souvent, j'ai dû aider d'autres personnes me faisant ralentir et au moment où j'étais en train d'aider son amie Luna, une explosion puissante retentie nous faisant tous tomber au sol. Un cri déchirant retenti puis une seconde explosion moins forte suivie. Explosion du dôme. Libérateur. Silence. Puis un mangemort transplana, suivit d'un autre et encore d'un autre. Quelqu'un cria.

- Le maître est tombé, fuyons !

Un soulagement immense m'envahit avant de se faire vite remplacer par la peur. J'aidais Luna à se relever avant d'aller aussi vite que je pus vers lui. Des corps entier ou non gisaient au sol autour de l'ancien emplacement du dôme. Preuve que l'explosion devait être violente. Doucement, je zigzagais entre les corps puis je le vis. Au sol. Etait-il mort ? Etait-il vivant ? Vite. Beaucoup plus vite que prévu, je me retrouvais accroupi près de lui. Sang. Il était plein de tâches de sang. Je lui pris sa main, cherchant son pouls sans le trouver. J'essayais au niveau de son cou, sans plus de succès. Je commençais à manquer d'air. Je pris une potion antidouleur et j'essayais de mon mieux de lui faire avaler. Je tremblais. Une main se posa sur mon épaule me faisant sursauter. Hermione se tenait là, son arcade sourcilière ouverte, du sang coulant sur un côté de son visage. Elle s'assit à son tour à mes côtés. Elle vérifia à son tour le pouls d'Harry et souffla de soulagement.

- Calme Draco, respire. Harry est avec nous. Nous devons vite le transporter, son pouls est faible, il est vivant tu m'entends. Harry est vivant.

Tandis que l'information me remontait au cerveau, une clameur sans nom retentit. Les gens criaient ! De joie ! De tristesse ! Ils criaient ! Ils pleuraient ! Ils s'enfuyaient ! Ils recherchaient leurs compagnons ou campagnes.

Des guérisseurs arrivaient de partout et plusieurs d'entre eux prirent en charge Harry, me l'enlevant de ma vue. Hermione me tira par le bras et me remit debout, elle me prit ensuite dans ses bras et se mit à pleurer, bruyamment. Weasley arriva à son tour et pris ma place, me dédiant un signe de tête. Titubant, je me mis moi-même à la recherche de mes compagnons Serpentards. Je les retrouvais assez vite. Daphnée et Théo avaient chacun un bras de Blaise autour d'eux pour l'aider à marcher. Soulagement. Des trois, seul Blaise était le plus mal. On se dirigea tous vers l'attroupement de guérisseurs.

*Quelques années plus tard*

Les années ont passés, notre couple avec Harry a eu du mal à se faire accepter des autres, pas pour nos proches mais, plutôt pour ceux qu'on ne connaissait même pas. La gazette du sorcier ne tarissait pas d'éloge sur moi, contredisait chaque chose que je faisais, me mettait en pièce dès que l'occasion se présentait. Harry en a eu vite marre et avec Théo, ils se sont associés. Ils avaient décidé d'ouvrir leur propre journal. Journal qui dirait toute la vérité que ça plaise ou non au ministère.

Avec l'aide de Severus et Blaise, on mit au point une potion qui permettait aux hommes d'avoir un enfant. Celà nous a prit du temps, des tonnes de recherches et quelques années mais, on a réussi. Severus et Blaise continuent de collaborer ensemble pour divers projets. Puis, je suis entré au ministère de la justice et j'y travaille en tant qu'avocat. J'y croise souvent Hermione qui est au département des créatures magiques. Quant à Weasley, son mari, il a la charge du magasin Weasley, Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux qui a été ouvert à Pré-au-lard vu que celui au chemin de Traverse fait un tabac. Et Daphnée, elle est entrée à Sainte Mangouste, elle est désormais une guérisseuse.

Avec Harry, on a fini par se marier et on a fait reconstruire Godric Hollow's. On a eu des enfants grâce à la potion, en soi une vie simple et heureuse. Enfin si on exclu, les petites disputes, les caprices des enfants et tout le tintouin.

- Papa ! Père ! Dépêchez-vous, on vous attend !

Avec un grognement, je me détachais d'Harry, il me sourit puis me prit la main avant de descendre rejoindre nos enfants. Le plus petit d'eux se jeta sur Harry dès qu'il le vit. Tristan Sirius Potter-Malfoy ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à son papa. Cheveux corbeau ébouriffés, yeux vert émeraude, la seule différence, était qu'il arrivait à faire de son monde ce qu'il voulait. Il avait 5 ans. Le petit bout de chou de la famille.

Une main fine se glissa dans la mienne, baissant le regard vers ma seule fille, je lui fis un baiser dans ses cheveux. Cheveux blonds comme les miens, avec les yeux vert émeraude comme son papa. Elle se blottit un peu plus vers moi. Ma princesse à moi, ma petite Gabrielle Lily Narcissa Potter-Malfoy. Elle avait 11 ans et allait entamer sa première année à Poudlard.

- Bon, on va pas s'éterniser là ! Le Poudlard Express va nous attendre. Et puis, je dois aller retrouver Teddy, Mark et Rose.

Matthew James Potter-Malfoy notre fils ainé, de 15 ans. Cheveux noir ébouriffés, yeux gris. Il était un mélange parfait entre son papa et moi. Ma fierté.

D'ailleurs, vous devez vous demander pourquoi je suis considéré comme le père et Harry comme le papa. C'est simple, Harry pouponne ses enfants, étant donné qu'il n'a pas connu ses parents, il fait en sorte de ne rien leur refuser et à côté de lui, je suis considéré comme un méchant parent. Je vous jure. Mais, je les aime et c'est comme ça.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu et d'avoir été jusqu'à la fin, que ça vous a plut ou non :)


End file.
